Hogwart's Rule Numbers 550-552
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: Hogwart's Rule Number 550: Getting Everyone to do The Time Warp in the Great Hall will not earn my House extra points. Hogwart's Rule Number 551: - Even if Dumbledore joins in. Hogwart's Rule Number 552: - Rule 550 will however be revoked if I can get Snape to participate.


**Hogwart's Rule Number 550: Getting Everyone to do ****_The Time Warp_**** in the Great Hall will not earn my House extra points.  
Hogwart's Rule Number 551: - Even if Dumbledore joins in.  
Hogwart's Rule Number 552: - Rule 550 will however be revoked if I can get Snape to participate.**

**A/N  
This is for beaabop – I said that I would do a number of these Hogwart's rules for you, and I'm finally getting to it! I'm sorry it's taken forever! Please enjoy!"**

Ronald Weasley fiddled with a cannon he "borrowed" from Filch's office.

"You're completely insane" said Hermione, shaking her bushy hair everywhere.

"It'll be fun! - come on! The Professors keep going on about House-unity and all that bull – so this will do it!" the youngest Weasley boy squished a red, sparly bowler hat onto Hermione's head.

Harry smirked, "I think this will get us into more trouble, actually.

"No way!" shouted Ron, "Help me put out all these hats."

Hermione shook her head again and adjusted her hat, "I'm never letting you watch _Rocky Horror_ ever again."

Harry magicked hats to hover around the Great Hall, "You say that every time, but we still watch it every break."

"I mean it this time!" Hermione checked on anther cannon, "At least he hasn't insisted on putting Malfoy in a gold thong again," she whispered to Harry, who burst out laughing.

"They're coming!" exclaimed the red-head, and he ran to the projector, placed at the back of the Hall.

The trio stood there and waited. Murmurs came through as people approached the doors – footsteps thundered, laughs were heard and then the doors banged open.

Everyone fell silent and stared, open mouthed.

Instead of the benches and tables that were usually set up for lunch, the school found the Great Hall to be decorated from floor to ceiling with lights, streamers and wacky hats.

Sunglassed danced out the doors to plop themselves on students, a fedora with an extravigantly long green and black feather placed itself on the Headmaster's head.

Draco Malfoy pushed himself to the front of the crowd, "What's going on?" he scowled.

Hermione turned the projector on and music filled the air.

Ron grinned, Malfoy paled and the chase started.

Muggleborns who knew what was happening, weaved themselves into the Hall, grabbing dancing sticks, hats, and whatever other props they could find and hold, and formed lines.

The rest of the students followed their lead, so as to not look silly, and plucked hats from the air. Some looked utterly confused and others laughed loudly.

Seamus Finnigan cheered and ran for the back where Hermione and Harry remained, "Follow us!" he shouted at the lost Purebloods, as he slipped into a gold vest.

Dumbledore casually made his way to join the Gryffindors, "What a splendid idea," he said, eyes glinting, "who came up with it?" he asked loudly.

"_It's a jump to the left!_" screamed the projector and a fair amount of kids.

"It was Ron's!" Harry yelled back in reply, over the _tap, tap, tap, tap_ of the out of time feet on the floor.

"Ah!" the Headmaster nodded, "Where is he?" he began to pelvic thrust the air.

Hermione gasped and pointed.

Halfway down the Great Hall, Ron had dashed around a couple of girls rotating their hips and shook his wand twice at Draco Malfoy.  
A ball of light hit the blonde in the chest and another flew out the open doors, the girls screamed and ran from the blinding light that engulfed the Slytherin.

When the light cleared, there stood Draco in his gold thong, and tanned skin, loooking just about ready to cry.

"Oh dear," said Dumbledore, peering closely over his half-moon spectacles, not looking very sorry at all.

A few more screams sounded and students fled away from the doors.

The projector skipped and stopped as a thudding of footsteps come closer.

Dust covered jeans tucked into black, pointed cowboy boots, a black T-shirt, and a cut-off, leather jacket with leapard print trimmings walked into the hall, topped with a slicked back pompadour.

Professor Severus Snape looked absoloutley ridiculous in his new outfit.

Everyone held their breath – Hermione pressed her fingers to her lips, and Harry leant behind her to fiddle with the projector.  
_Hot Patootey – Bless My Soul_ started to play loudly. Hermione hit Harry and he threw his hands up in defence.

Snape thudded his way to the center of the crowd, where he stopped – looked around and said, "I didn't realise this was a dress up party."

Everyone remained silent.

The Professor spotted Draco and Ron, and he pointed his wand, making both boys flinch, "If so – why is it, only Mr. Malfoy and myself are dressed for the occasion?" he smirked and flicked his wand.

A ball of light zoomed towards Ron, who only managed a small "Eep!" before the light took him.

When it faded, the red-head stood there, shocked, with long, frizzy hair and a maid's outfit on.

The school cracked up and Dumbledore changed the song back to _The Time Warp_.

"This was a good idea!" Hermione called over to Harry.

"Best!" Harry shouted back as they watched everyone dance.

The duo raised their wands and set off the cannons to explode confetti everywhere, while Ron punched a giggling naked Draco in the face.


End file.
